hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2032 Atlantic hurricane season (Kindofameme)
WORK IN PROGRESS--- The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average season, though many of the storms were weak and short-lived. The season featured twenty tropical cyclones, fourteen of which became tropical storms, nine of which became hurricanes, and two of which became major hurricanes. Florida in particular was badly affected with several tropical storms and depressions passing directly over the state, as well as one hurricane, Dolly, making landfall. Despite this, the season was considerably weaker than forecast, with initial predictions calling for a continuation of the positive trend in Atlantic activity since 1995. However, the Saharan Air Layer was anomalously prevalent in the basin causing many cyclones to weaken or dissipate prematurely. This season featured the highest number of depressions which peaked below tropical storm intensity since 1988. In terms of Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE), the seasonal total was 92, which is considered near-normal. By far the strongest storm of the season was Arthur, which is one of the earliest Category 4 hurricanes to have formed in a season on record, trailing Hurricanes Emily and Dennis in 2005, and made landfall in South Carolina as a Category 3 hurricane, being the strongest to strike the state since Hurricane Fran in 1996. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/05/2020 till:15/05/2020 color:TD text:One (TD) from:06/06/2020 till:06/06/2020 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:11/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C4 text:Arthur (C4) from:13/07/2020 till:14/07/2020 color:TD text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:16/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:22/07/2020 till:02/08/2020 color:C2 text:Bertha (C2) from:03/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C1 text:Cristobal (C1) from:06/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break from:16/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:C2 text:Dolly (C2) from:28/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) from:30/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:TD text:Ten (TD) from:08/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:TS text:Fay (TS) from:11/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C1 text:Gonzalo (C1) from:17/09/2020 till:24/09/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:19/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TS text:Isaias (TS) barset:break from:30/09/2020 till:06/10/2020 color:C3 text:Josephine (C3) from:05/10/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:C1 text:Kyle (C1) from:10/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TS text:Laura (TS) from:31/10/2020 till:08/11/2020 color:C1 text:Marco (C1) from:05/11/2020 till:12/11/2020 color:C1 text:Nana (C1) from:14/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1, 2032, and ended on November 30, 2032. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year, shown by the formation of Tropical Depression One on May 10. It was an above-average season in terms of named storms and hurricanes, and near-normal in terms of major hurricanes. The first named storm, Arthur, formed on July 11 from a tropical wave. It moved to the north, then to the west as it gradually intensified. Then, off the coast of South Carolina it rapidly intensified to attain winds of 130 mph, a Category 4 hurricane. Despite weakening slightly, it hit the state with winds of 115mph, being the strongest to hit the state since Hurricane Fran in 1996. It caused $30 billion USD in damages, being the costliest hurricane to hit South Carolina and one of the costliest on record in the US. July also featured Hurricane Bertha which made landfall in Texas at Category 2 intensity, causing severe damage in the Houston metropolitan area. In August, the active trend continued, with Cristobal and Dolly both making US hurricane landfalls in Louisiana and Florida respectively. September was below-average with only one hurricane, Gonzalo. In October, Josephine formed, strengthening to a major hurricane but weakening significantly before its landfall in Texas as a Category 1 where it caused severe storm surge flooding. Hurricane Kyle stayed out to sea without affecting land. November was above-average with twin hurricanes Marco and Nana. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons